From a diffrent point of view
by moisoha
Summary: I decided that Akito's story needed to be told. after all, he's the bad guy in the manga and anime so I thought it might be nice to him if I showed what I thought he was going through.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was late at night and the rain was pounding on the roof, hard. He hated it. It hurt his head. The pounding was enough to hurt anyone's head. Why did it hurt so badly.

He slumped on the low table and breathed in deep. It was very humid outside and he knew the wasn't good for breathing. the air was so hot he couldn't breathe very well.

Why did the rain hate him so. It beat at him with it's hot claws. This was what he deserved, the voice in his head said, You deserve this, because it's all your fault.

Who is this? He shouted to the voice, Who are you.

I'm you. don't you understand. He began to see it. that was how it was. The voice didn't belong to anyone else. It only belonged to him.

To him… the words seemed to echo. Then there was a clap of thunder and the pain exploded in his head. He cried out in pain. Why didn't anyone notice, why wasn't anyone there for him? Why was he alone through this godforsaken storm?

Then a voice from the world outside his head came, "It's alright. Does your head hurt?"

That was right. They knew he was important. They knew that he needed care. At least Kureno knew, Akito Sohma was important.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Akito sat up in bed. The rain was still dripping off the side of the house, reminding Akito of the turmoil the night before. Hatori had left now but Kureno would always be there. He slipped downstairs and saw Kureno at the table, everything set, ready for Akito. He sat at the other side of the table and began to eat.

With Kureno's eyes on him the entire time, Akito moved slowly and quietly until he was done. Then he set down the chopstiks and said, "I want to go out this morning." Kureno looked at him quickly. Akito knew what was crossing his mind, it was too early for akito to go out. The cold would probably hurt him after being so sick only the other night. "I'll be fine, I only wanted to see Miss Honda and ask he how she fared in the storm." Kureno knew what Akito meant by that and so he was quick to respond.

"Akito you're still too weak to go out, and too angry. You need more rest." Kureno said, "You can't take your pain out on Tohru Honda. That would ruin what everyone thought of you."

Akito snapped his head up and looked stunned at Kureno, "And here I thought you were with me in everything, Kureno. Why should Tohru Honda be any diffrent than any other girl who was walking down the street." His eyes narrowed, "You aren't gaining feelings for her, are you Kureno?"

"Of course not Akito. I would never turn against you. But it will be hazardous for you health. After all, it's stll very wet and cold out there. You might slip and break something." Kureno sounded worried and Akito knew that it was because he didn't want Tohru honda to be hurt in any way. What did that girl think she was doing, pitting the entire Sohma family against their god, him!

"I know that if you are there you won't let anything happen to me." Akito stood up and got his coat. He was going to leave and Kureno would have to come with him. Sure enough, as Akito stood, so did Kureno, because he had to come with Akito. Akito was god and that was all that the Zodiac could treat him as.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Walking down the cold street Akito shivered. The cold penetrated his jacket and stopped him in his tracks. "Are you alright, Akito?" Kureno asked, his voice laced with worry, "Maybe we should go back."

"I'm fine." Akito said stubbornly. He wasn't going to give this up and Kureno could tell so he backed off.

They were only walking down the street to Shigure's home when a car came out of no where. Kureno saw it and pulled Akito as far as possible out of the way, hoping the person would brake. They did, but not fast enough, and the went right over Akito's leg.

Akito screamed with pain and held onto Kureno as hard as he could. He could hear the voice again, the voice that came everytime he was hurt. It was calling him, taunting him, "Look at you now? You're acting like a child. You could've run yourself but now your hurt. It's all your fault."

The voice was right, Akito knew as the world started to go black. He had always thought he was important, but that wasn't true. He was just a little child. Just a weak and simple child.

He passed out.


End file.
